Una Vida Normal
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Él sólo quería una vida normal; ella permanecer a su lado. Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl acababan de morir; quizá esa era la oportunidad que estaban necesitando... ¿Podrán dejar atrás el pasado? AU Continuación de la segunda película.
1. Prólogo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kick-Ass ****no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Prólogo 1**

**.**

**La muerte de dos superhéroes**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Nunca me han gustado los aeropuertos. Los vuelos retrasados y toda esa aglomeración de gente me pone nervioso, así como la posibilidad de que mi avión se caiga o se estrelle contra una montaña o Godzilla.

En mi vida sólo he volado una vez, de Nueva York a Ohio para ir al entierro de una bisabuela, y no guardo muy buenos recuerdos de ese viaje; aunque, pensándolo bien, estaba tan aterrado que mi padre tuvo que noquearme con sedantes, así que no recuerdo nada de nada.

Mis rodillas se mueven solas; me sudan las manos. Daría todo lo que tengo por conseguir una historieta, ni siquiera tiene que ser un buen número, sólo necesito algo que me distraiga mientras espero o de verdad me voy a volver loco.

Golpeo el suelo con mi pie; no quiero mirar a las pantallas de televisión, pero se me está haciendo realmente difícil con todos lo comentarios que escucho a mi alrededor; siento que me va a dar algo si no lo hago. Entonces levanto la cabeza y tengo que acomodarme la gorra para poder ver mejor.

"Kick-Ass asesinado", es el título de todos los canales, que repiten una y otra vez la filmación de Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl volando por los aires junto a una de las bodegas de los D'Amico. ¿Por qué la gente de los noticiarios tiene que ser tan morbosa? Frente al video, en un pequeño recuadro, ponen una foto del chico idiota que se escondía tras la máscara, y exponen su nombre: David Lizewski, el chico que creó a Kick-Ass y acaba de morir junto con él…Un chico huérfano, solitario que sólo quería proteger a los ciudadanos indefensos acaba de fallecer de la forma más horrible.

No puedo reprimir un suspiro; de verdad que todo esto es jodidamente triste.

—Despierta, marica— siento el golpe en mi nuca y me doy la vuelta, recibiendo el paquete de papas que tanto había esperado— Aterrador, ¿no crees? Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl vuelan en miles de jodidos pedacitos… Bastante _romántico_.

—Ten un poco de respeto por lo muertos, ¿quieres?

Mindy arruga la nariz y me arroja un sobre de papel a la cara, repantigándose sobre su lugar con los pies en mis rodillas. Odio que haga eso.

— ¿Qué es esto?— le pregunto, abriendo el sobre.

—Tu nueva identidad— me dice, bebiendo de su soda mientras atiende a la pantalla. Yo saco los documentos y miro el pasaporte.

— ¿Miguel Sanchez? ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Qué? ¡No iba a ponerte _Bruce Wayne_ o _Peter Parker_, Dave! ¡No seas pendejo!

— ¡Ya sé que no!— protesto— ¿Pero no crees que no me veo muy mexicano?

Mindy rueda los ojos y suelta un resoplido.

—Sólo finge un poco de acento, idiota; usarás ése pasaporte para salir de Norteamérica. Nos desharemos de él y volveremos a cambiar nuestras identidades cuando lleguemos, Dave, no seas llorón. Oh, lo siento, _Miguel_…

—Qué graciosa— escupo, mirando a la pantalla una vez más, al igual que Mindy.

Es extraño ver tu propia muerte en televisión… ¿Que cómo llegamos a esto? Pues, para empezar, no soy estúpido, y era obvio que esto pasaría algún días. ¡Soy un jodido humano! Alguien podría dispararle a Batman o al Hombre Araña y matarlos; con Kick-Ass era igual. Aunque yo lo había perdido todo tenía algo porqué vivir; mi padre quería que estudiara, toda su vida trabajó dos turnos para pagar mi universidad, y sé que fui un asco de hijo cuando él vivía, pero quiero honrar su más grande deseo, estudiar, formarme y convertirme en el hombre que él quería; pero eso nunca podría hacerlo quedándome en Nueva York, sobre todo tras saber que Chris D'Amico seguía vivo y en busca de venganza.

De pronto me vi a mí mismo en un callejón sin salida, sabiendo que Chris no lo pensaría dos veces antes de dañar a personas inocentes sólo por querer vengarse de mí. Podía pelear hasta la muerte, sí, pero el problema era que morir sólo sería un insulto a la memoria de papá; no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco dejar a la ciudad a merced de The Motherfucker. Allí fue donde Mindy entró, después de casi dos años de no verla.

Para ser franco, ella siempre me ha dado miedo, pero debo admitir que se lo tomó con mucha calma, y con eso quiero decir que no me gritó ni empezó a decirme marica y todas esas cosas. Lo más extraño fue que, a cambio de ayudarme a terminar con Chris y desaparecer a Kick-Ass, quería venir conmigo. ¿Por qué? No me lo dijo, ni yo pregunté.

Después de perseguirla durante semanas con esa pendejada de que era una superheroína me sentí un poco hipócrita al proponerle que dejara todo, pero Mindy sólo sonrió y tocó mi brazo.

—Tú lo comenzaste, y tú debes terminarlo— me dijo— Además, hay criminales en todo el mundo—. Supuse que fue su forma de decirme que estaba de acuerdo.

Los chicos de Justicia por Siempre nos ayudaron en la última cruzada de Kick-Ass y Hit-Girl; claro que ellos no lo sabían, Mindy dijo que lo mejor era que todos creyeran que estábamos muertos para que estuvieran protegidos. Ni siquiera se lo dije a Todd y a Marty.

Ella se encargó de todo, la emboscada, la explosión, yo sólo tenía que encargarme de que hubiera cámaras allí para grabarnos hacia una muerte segura, cuando en realidad huimos por el drenaje. No tengo ni jodida idea de dónde sacó Mindy los cuerpos para reemplazarnos, pero tampoco quiero saber.

—_"American Airlines anuncia su vuelo número 302, con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional de Bogotá, abordando por la puerta 15"_— escuchamos; algunas personas se levantan de su asiento, y Mindy baja los pies de mis rodillas, dándome un golpe en el brazo.

—Arriba, Dave. Es nuestro vuelo.

— ¿Colombia? ¿Vamos a convertirnos en narcotraficantes ahora?— le suelto; ella ríe y me jala del brazo.

—No vamos a quedarnos, tonto— me dice— Sólo tengo algunos favores que cobrar antes.

—Y esos favores sí incluyen narcotraficantes, ¿verdad?

Ella vuelve a reír y toma mi mano, guiándome.

No tengo idea de adónde vamos, ni qué nos espera fuera de Nueva York, pero tengo la vaga seguridad de que todo estará bien. De que Mindy hará que todo funcione.

Sí, Dave Lizewski y Mindy Macready acaban de morir, pero Kick-Ass todavía tiene a Hit-Girl.

No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que, por primera vez, todo va a estar bien. Siempre y cuando ella esté a mi lado.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del** A:**_

**Qué tal? Primera vez que escribo sobre Kick-Ass, claro que basándome más en las películas que en los cómics, como al usar el personaje de Chris D'Amico. En este fic habrá acción, pero quería concentrarme en el futuro de la película, donde tanto Dave como Mindy maduren. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**H.S.**


	2. Prólogo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kick-Ass no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Prólogo 2**

**.**

**Lo inesperado**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Es curioso como los aromas nos remontan al pasado de forma inconsciente. A mí, el olor a libros y tinta fresca me recuerda a la secundaria, a casa, a mis amigos… Aún hoy me hace sentir seguro, a salvo en mi pequeño mundo.

Mi mente me juega estas malas pasadas últimamente, y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de que la clase terminó, y de nuevo me quedé dormido antes de que terminara; eso de seguro afectará mis calificaciones. Mierda.

A veces creo que Mindy va a matarme con su régimen de entrenamiento, según ella, para que no perdamos 'la costumbre', pero la verdad es que me deja agotado; es una fregada levantarme todos los días al alba, pero tengo que aceptar que el ejercicio me deja bastante en forma.

No sé por cuántos meses estuvimos huyendo, cambiando de identidad y apariencia, hasta que llegamos a Oxford, Inglaterra. En Colombia Mindy robó a unos narcotraficantes para 'poder comenzar nuestra nueva vida'; debo decir que casi nos matan tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero un montón de pendejos armados no eran rival para la temeraria y loca Mindy Macready. Ya con todos esos millones asegurados volamos a Chile, y de Chile a Rusia, donde Mindy se metió con unos mafiosos que casi nos patearon el trasero. Llegamos a Japón después de eso, donde se metió en problemas con unos Yakuza, y ahí sí que todo casi se fue al carajo. Por suerte, ella conocía a un tipo que nos ayudó a salir del país.

Hay que ser honestos, huir con Mindy era una mamada, pero en cuanto dejaban de perseguirnos y dispararnos era bastante divertido. Éramos ella y yo contra los malos otra vez, no necesitábamos nada más. Sin embargo, todo se puso de verdad feo en Shangai.

Habíamos peleado contra mafiosos, asesinos y narcotraficantes durante meses, pero un coche sale de la nada y Mindy casi muere a causa de un ridículo accidente.

Nunca he tenido tanto miedo como cuando la vi, golpeada e inconsciente, en aquella cama de hospital; supongo que ese fue el detonante para decir dejarnos de pendejadas y establecernos de una vez.

Así llegamos al Reino Unido, donde era más fácil mezclarnos y solo éramos dos personas más. Elegimos Oxford por la universidad, aunque a Mindy no le gustó mucho la idea por su bajo índice delictivo e 'ingleses afeminados por doquier'. Por suerte logré persuadirla para que no golpeara a nadie los primeros meses. Ya habíamos llamado mucho la atención para dos personas que estaban muertas.

Todavía nos quedaba dinero de los narcos, y yo tenía mi fondo escolar en una cuenta con un nombre falso. Rentamos un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento en una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad y nos instalamos. Yo no esperaba que ella decidiera quedarse conmigo en vez de ir a buscar más criminales, pero lo hizo.

A pesar de que teníamos dinero de sobra conseguí un empleo como cajero en una tienda y empecé la universidad; Mindy decidió que ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que también buscó un empleo de medio tiempo, aunque se pasa la mayor parte del día entrenando en el gimnasio que ella misma armó en el sótano de nuestro edificio.

La convivencia con ella no es tan aterradora como lo había imaginado, aunque hemos tenido nuestras peleas, luego de las cuales usualmente termino tirado boca abajo y luchando por respirar.

Nunca le pregunté porqué se quedó conmigo, pero siempre supuse que se debía a que yo sólo la tenía a ella en el mundo, y Mindy sólo me tenía a mí.

— ¿Peter?— parpadeo y muevo la cabeza; _Peter Rogers_, el último nombre que Mindy me dio, los cuales aluden al Hombre Araña y al Capitán América respectivamente; fue un regalo muy tierno de su parte, creo. Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se han ido del aula— ¿En qué estás pensando?— Artie pasa una mano frente a mi cara; él y Robb están esperándome como todos los días.

—En nada. Sólo me quedé dormido de nuevo— digo, recogiendo mis cosas.

—Mucha _acción_ anoche, ¿eh? ¡Eres insaciable!

Robb y Artie… un par de idiotas, pero aun así son mis amigos, y me recuerdan un poco a Todd y a Marty (además del parecido en el sonido de sus nombres) porque los cuatro son igual de pendejos.

— ¿Quieren un latte?

—Yo sí. ¿Vienes, Pete?

— ¡Claro que viene! Su novia trabaja en la cafetería…

—No es mi novia— me defiendo, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme abochornado.

—Amante; es lo mismo, Pete.

—Son unos imbéciles— me río. A veces creo que me hubiera vuelto loco si seguía hablando sólo con Mindy. Me ha hecho bien hacer nuevos amigos; me permite olvidar, aunque solo sea por un momento, lo lejos que estoy de casa. Claro que las charlas no son lo mismo; con Todd y Marty hablábamos sólo de historietas, las cuales no son muy populares en Inglaterra. Con Robb y Artie, en cambio, hablamos de cosas más sofisticadas…

—Oigan, ¿notaron que _Hermione_ en verdad se puso buena?

— ¡No inventes, Rob! _Tauriel_ está cien veces mejor…— le discute Artie; yo solo me mantengo al margen mientras salimos de la universidad— Por cierto, compré la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos y de El Hobbit; ¿qué dicen si hacemos una maratón el viernes? Peter puede traer a Sam.

—No, ya me cansé de Frodo y Bilbo Bolsón— me quejo cuando estamos lejos del campus— Además, todo el mundo sabe que la única película de El Señor de los Anillos que vale la pena es _Las Dos Torres_, ¿para qué vamos a ver _La Comunidad del Anillo_ y _El retorno del Rey_? Qué pérdida de tiempo…

Nos detenemos en nuestra cafetería de costumbre, cerca de la universidad, y aparto una de las mesas de la calle.

—Está bien, está bien; ¿qué te parece una maratón de _The IT Crowd_ entonces? Luego podemos ir por unas cervezas a un bar y ver el partido del Liverpool…

—El Chelsea va a ganar.

—Sueñas, Robb. Por cierto, Peter paga hoy.

—De acuerdo, damas— suspiro, resignado— ¿Qué van a pedir? — Artie levanta la cabeza y busca en el interior del establecimiento con la mirada; sé lo que busca, y eso hace que se me ericen los vellos de la nuca.

— ¿Dónde está Sam?

—No sé; es la novia de Pete, pregúntale a él— responde Robb, jugando con el servilletero.

— ¡Que no es mi novia!— les repito, pero ellos solo se ríen— Sólo… Salimos de vez en cuando— al decir eso recuerdo en todas las chicas con las que he salido en estos últimos años, y todas y cada una de las caras que Mindy ponía cuando le presentaba a alguna.

—Tienes veinticuatro, Pete. Que no te dé pena.

—No me da pena; es sólo que…— me quedo callado. ¿Qué es lo que tengo con esa chica? Realmente no lo sé; ella no quiere compromisos ni ataduras, y su carácter es tan inestable que a veces me da un poco de miedo… Es hermosa, eso debo aceptarlo, y me gusta mucho; bueno, me gusta demasiado, tanto así que de verdad me aterra espantarla con mis sentimientos.

— ¡Oh, miren! Allí está…

Me doy vuelta y la veo a través del cristal; está recargada en la barra, usando su uniforme negro mientras juega con uno de los mechones que caen de su coleta alta. La miro y no puedo evitar sentirme embobado por su belleza; por su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sus chispeantes ojos azules y su cuerpo que parece esculpido, sus senos grandes y turgentes, y sus caderas anchas y firmes. Todo en ella me gusta, y tal eso algún día me termine matando.

De repente ella alza la vista y me ve mirándola; siento que mi pulso se dispara, y estoy temiendo lo peor cuando me sonríe de esa forma que me convence de hacer cualquier cosa y se acerca a nosotros, contoneándose provocativamente con cada paso, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Samantha Hathaway, alias Mindy Macready, alias Hit-Girl, es, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa del mundo a pesar de su escasa edad.

—Hola, chicos— me sorprende su saludo tan cordial y libre de palabrotas; si bien su vocabulario siempre ha sido de lo más florido desde que la conocí, debo admitir que Mindy ha aprendido a comportarse— ¿Y qué querrán las _nenas_ el día de hoy?— pregunta con su habitual tono malicioso; lo intenta, pero no puede con ella misma.

—Tres lattes de la casa y tres panecillos, ¿está bien?— pregunto, recobrando la compostura. Mis amigos asienten y Mindy me mira; no sé muy bien qué, pero noto que hay un brillo inusual en sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto allí. Me mira como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se decidiera, y, en nuestra vida de _incógnitos_, eso no significa nada bueno…

—Le diré a Kate que traiga sus pedidos— dice, dando media vuelta para regresar adentro. Luce muy extraña.

—Ahora vuelvo— me disculpo y la sigo adentro; la veo hablar con el sujeto de la barra; se ve… ¿nerviosa? Imposible— _Sam_— la llamo, en el tono que uso cuando la quiero llamar por su verdadero nombre— ¿Qué pasa?— me acerco hasta casi rodearla con mis brazos. Mindy me rehuye, pero no se aparta— ¿Todo está bien?— ahora si estoy asustado.

—Sí; todo bien— me dice, aunque no confío del todo en sus palabras— Mi turno termina en una hora, ¿me esperas? Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Dave…— ahora sí sé que algo anda mal; sólo usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres cuando la cosa está de verdad jodida, como _"Dave, me persigue la mafia rusa"_, o _"Dave, los Yakuza nos buscan para rebanarnos la garganta"_. Algo grave pasa, pero aun así sólo asiento, algo turbado.

Mindy me mira como si me pidiera perdón por algo, lo cual me inquieta mucho más; se pone en puntas de pie y me da un beso corto en los labios, señal inequívoca de que ha hecho algo que considera malo. Mierda. Resistir esa hora es una verdadera tortura; no puedo dejar de imaginarme qué es lo que ha pasado, ni que otra vez tendremos que huir. No quiero irme, me gusta aquí. Nos hemos establecido muy bien en Oxford, la gente es muy agradable, tenemos vidas respetables, que era todo lo que buscábamos; además, me falta muy poco para graduarme. ¿Cómo pudo Mindy echar todo eso por la borda? Me da mucho coraje, sí, pero también sé que de ser necesario lo dejaría todo por ella una vez más. Mindy no es mi _Robin_; ella es mi Mary Jane, mi Betty Rose o Natasha Romanoff. No es Kick-Ass quien la necesita es Dave Lizewski, Peter Rogers, soy yo. Ella es lo único real que hay en mi vida, y sé que si tengo que renunciar a la estabilidad que he conseguido en Oxford, lo haré.

—Peter— me sobresalto. Mindy ya terminó su turno, porque se ha quitado el delantal. Me despido de Robb y Artie y la sigo. Mindy se apresura a entrelazar nuestras manos; eso no me sorprende, se ha vuelto muy demostrativa en los últimos meses desde que empezamos nuestra 'relación', y con demostrativa quiero decir que ya no me patea o dispara en público como antes; su actitud se ha suavizado bastante, tanto que a veces asusta un poco.

—Mindy…— la llamo por su verdadero nombre para demostrarle que comprendo la gravedad de la situación, y porque probablemente a cada minuto de más que pasemos aquí nuestras vidas peligran. Mindy se detiene y me mira; hemos llegado al parque de la universidad y no hay nadie cerca que pueda escucharnos— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— le suelto; veo el miedo en su mirada, y eso solo me aterra, así que la abrazo, intentando sosegarla— Hey, todo va a estar bien… Podemos empezar de nuevo en otro lado y…

—Dave, estoy embarazada— dispara, haciéndome callar.

Me tardo unos segundos en procesar sus palabras, y cuando lo logro no puedo reprimir una carcajada de alivio, así como un suspiro.

— ¡No jodas, Mindy! ¡Creí que alguien quería matarnos! ¡Dios! ¡No me des esos sustos!— río, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que de verdad acaba de decirme, así que me pongo serio— Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Embarazada, idiota!— me grita, molesta— Es lo que pasa cuando el _garrote_ de Kick-Ass se mete en mi…

— ¡Wow! Ya entendí— la callo; ha vuelto a ser la Mindy de siempre.

Me llevan los mil demonios… Estaba listo para mafiosos o cualquier otra cosa, pero no para esto.

Eso me pasa por ser un jodido calentón.

Miro a Mindy de reojo; luce extraña. ¿Estará molesta conmigo por haberla embarazado? No lo creo, porque si así fuera ya me hubiese asesinado. ¿Está feliz? Nunca he visto un brillo similar en su mirada, pero me da miedo preguntar. Sin embargo, sigue mirándome como si esperara que diga algo.

Estoy muerto.

—Dave, lo siento tanto— dice, y me abraza, ¿llorando? Mindy odia llorar, lo que me hace sentir el doble de culpable.

—Hey, no llores— levanto su mentón con mi mano e intento tranquilizarla, aunque no tengo ni puta idea de qué decir a continuación; ¡voy a ser padre! Es decir, no lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo había pensado porque creí que moriría antes de lograrlo, pero ahora es una realidad; Mindy y yo vamos a tener un hijo— Sólo es un niño; no creo que vayamos a fregarla con él— le sonrío.

— ¿No estás molesto?— me pregunta, temerosa. Me vuelvo a reír.

— ¿Molesto? ¡Estoy aterrado!— admito; Mindy sonríe, haciéndome sentir un poco mejor— ¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos siendo padres?

—Nos imaginé peleando contra cincuenta ninjas miles de veces, pero nunca cambiando pañales— dice, limpiándose el rostro mientras se muerde el labio inferior; amo a esta nueva Mindy— ¿Cómo vamos a cuidar de algo tan frágil, Dave?

Bueno, siendo franco, no tengo idea. Nunca había pensado en traer hijos al mundo, ni siquiera podía cuidar de una mascota, y sé que Mindy nunca fue de esas niñas que soñaban con formar una familia al mejor estilo _Ingalls_, pero algo me dice que estaremos bien. Siempre lo conseguimos.

—Bueno, en tanto no nos volvamos locos como Big-Daddy estaremos bien…

— ¡Dave!— Mindy me golpea en el brazo; sé que lo hace con fuerza moderada, pero sí que duele.

Me gusta que estemos así, que ella sonría y se permita ser una chica normal, sin armas ni navajas. Mi instinto me obliga a protegerla a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces es ella la que salva mi trasero, pero ahora que lleva a nuestro bebé yo soy el responsable de la seguridad de dos vidas por primera vez. Eso me asusta, pero también me llena de una valentía hasta entonces desconocida.

—Es todo, Mindy. Si queremos cuidar de un bebé se deben acabar los superhéroes— digo, y esa es mi decisión final— Y tú debes cuidarte; no más escapadas a Londres para buscar criminales; no más entrenamientos rigurosos ni uso de armas peligrosas— anuncio; Mindy hace pucheros— Y nada de acercarte a narcotraficantes ni mafiosos por un tiempo.

— ¿Y carteristas?— me pregunta, torciendo los labios con disgusto.

—Ya, Mindy, ¡no jodas! ¡Tendremos un bebé!— exclamo por primera vez en vo alta; se siente raro, pero muy bien. ¡Voy a tener un hijo! Sólo espero que se parezca más a Mindy, o a los dos; bueno, es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Tomo la mano de Mindy, pero ella se suelta y me abraza de lado, hundiendo la cara contra mi ropa.

—Nunca pensé en tener un hijo— me dice mientras caminamos de regreso a nuestro apartamento— Lo cierto es que puedo cuidar de mí misma, pero un bebé que sólo dependerá de mí… No será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

Yo sólo sonrió y también la abrazo; lo cierto es que yo tampoco pienso en la posibilidad de no tenerlo ahora que lo sé.

—Estaremos bien— le repito, besando su cabeza.

—Tenemos dinero de sobra— me dice— Y te falta poco para graduarte. Podemos hacerlo— su optimismo repentino me abruma un poco; supongo que las hormonas le están haciendo mella. Aun así sólo la abrazo más fuerte y seguimos caminando.

—Tendremos un bebé, una casa en los suburbios y dos perros, ¿qué tal?

—Y ofreceremos fiestas de té en el jardín, junto a la piscina— añade, irónica— ¡Cierra la maldita boca y sigue caminando, Dave!

—Ya, ya— me río; sus sobresaltos siempre me causan gracia— ¿Al menos puedes pensar en lo de los perros?

Mindy ríe también. Amo verla así, tan plena y radiante; luce más hermosa que nunca.

Bien, tal vez ninguno esperaba nada de esto, pero ahora que está pasando no me arrepiento, y sé que Mindy tampoco.

No tengo idea de qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante, y de verdad estoy aterrado con la idea de que algo no salga bien, pero también me siento muy feliz. Creo que al fin logro entender las palabras que mi padre una vez me dijo. Tengo miedo de fallar, pero con el apoyo de Mindy me siento seguro.

Y de nuevo sé que todo va a estar bien, porque Mindy y yo ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
